


The Dumber They Come

by Knott



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>好几次他们在别人眼里是一对，他们自己毫无察觉。最后他们发现了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dumber They Come

01

查理从迈耶手上接过烟，米奇嘻嘻笑了起来。查理转向迈耶：“他在傻笑什么？”  
米奇停下咀嚼的动作，耸了耸肩。迈耶吁出一口烟，把用完的打火机递了过来。

02

迈耶邀请吉米一起去看拳赛。查理从鼻孔里哼了一声。  
“你可以一起来，”迈耶说：“我们订了酒店套房。”  
吉米的目光落在迈耶处，然后又回到他身上，几乎不可察觉地皱起了眉头。

03

迈耶和查理交换了个眼神（“怎么啦？”“我他妈怎么知道？”）这是他们常做的事。理查德在旁边咳嗽。  
他们又互相看了一眼。“有什么事吗，哈罗德先生？”迈耶说。  
“我去，唔，”理查德站起身，拧了拧手上的帽子：“看看汤米怎么样了。”  
迈耶大惑不解地看着查理，查理耸耸肩。

04

在私酒库房里，卡彭对迈耶说：“看好这小兔崽子，别让他一枪给人崩了。”  
迈耶笑了笑没说话，只是抽烟。  
查理不干了。“你干嘛跟他说这种话？”卡彭叼着雪茄哈哈笑了，伸出手来揉乱他的头发。

05

George Remus隔着桌子看着他们两个，嘴咧得更开了。查理的指关节敲了敲桌子，这通常是他不耐烦的表现。“怎么了？”他说。  
“拉莫斯发现在这里有点什么不寻常。”  
迈耶挑眉看着他，查理皱起眉头。“你在说什么？”  
“拉莫斯看见你的衬衫上有块污渍，在我们的犹太人朋友衬衫上也有。”  
迈耶摇摇头，查理暗悔自己理会这个疯子：他还以为拉莫斯发现了他们背着AR捣鼓的事呢，所以有一个侍者在他们身上打翻了一瓶酒，那又怎么啦？  
“拉莫斯可以滚蛋了。”查理学着对方的口吻说。  
“别这么冷淡嘛，我的朋友，拉莫斯喜欢浪漫的故事。”  
查理发誓他不想知道拉莫斯指的是什么。

06

AR看着他和迈耶从吸烟室里出来，抿了一口牛奶。  
“我希望你们在我家里约束一下自己的行为，查理。”  
迈耶不安地在地毯上动了动脚尖，他的领带歪着，查理也好不到哪里去。查理拉了拉西装外套上的褶皱，不肯买AR的帐。  
“所以我们打了一架，那又怎么啦？”他梗着脖子说，有那么点不高兴。  
AR脸上的笑容更深了。

07

Gyp的两手插在外套口袋里，从他们身旁穿了过去，撞了迈耶一下。  
“嘿！”查理不高兴地说：“你就不能当心点吗！”  
Gyp冷冷瞧着他们俩。“操你的犹太小子，Mr. Shortpants，”Gyp不怀好意地笑了笑：“尽管我想有人已经那么干了。”  
迈耶——颇为有先见之明地——按住了查理的肩膀，在他理解那个句子的含义之前。

08

马萨里亚拍拍他的肩膀，然后瞪了迈耶一眼。

09

托里奥拍拍他的脸，然后看了迈耶一眼。“所以你给自己找了个犹太人，”老头笑了笑：“不赖嘛，我们都能从这些犹太人身上学到点东西。”  
查理看了看AR，后者完全没有要给他解释的意思。托里奥比划起了意大利语：“Perfecto，嗯？”  
查理闭着眼睛都能懂得意大利语，但并不懂这是怎么回事。

10.

吉利安的声音在话筒里传来。“我希望我没打扰什么，查理。上次我打来的时候，接电话的是那位和你一起出现过的先生，我一直以为你们是……”  
“是什么？”查理按住话筒：他没时间说这些废话。  
“亲爱的，没必要这么暴躁。如果你需要的话，我可以为你们准备房间。”  
查理挂了电话。

11.

迈耶走进来，弗兰克•耶鲁闭上嘴巴。  
“所有事你都可以和他谈，”查理说：“就像你和我谈一样。”  
耶鲁的反应是：“你父亲也知道这事吗？”

12.

早晨他走出迈耶的赌场，半醉，头还疼着，本杰明把枪戳到了他脸上。  
“操他妈的，”查理简直不敢相信：“怎么回事？”  
犹太小子的答案是他所听过的最疯狂的。“你没换你的衬衫。”本尼说。  
查理从此认为本杰明是他所认识的最疯狂的疯子。

13.

莎莉说：“卢奇亚诺，还有那个和他形影不离的小个子……”  
“兰斯基。”努基补充。  
莎莉大笑，晃了晃话筒。 “……他们还说婚姻没有短处。”她说。

14.

艾迪接过查理的外套，转向迈耶。“女士的大衣？”  
迈耶看了看查理。艾迪一脸尴尬。“抱歉，我的错。” 欧文从走廊尽头走了过来，拍了拍艾迪的肩膀。“他喝多了杜松子酒喜欢开玩笑，”爱尔兰年轻人笑了笑：“但你们的确是一起来的，所以他也不算全错。”  
查理看了迈耶一眼，后者假装没看见。

 

14.  
（回到拳赛那天晚上）  
查理：“一个两个都怎么啦？”  
迈耶：“他们以为我们是……”  
查理：“是什么？”  
迈耶：“你非要我说出来吗？”  
查理：“什么？”  
迈耶：“这是个酒店套房，查理”  
查理：“所以我们是吗？”  
迈耶：“你没抓住重点，查理。”  
查理：“我们操了，那又怎么样？  
迈耶：“我们没有，那才是个问题。”  
查理：“过一会就不是了。”  
迈耶：“我们不是他们说的那种关系，对吗？是吗？”  
查理解起了迈耶的领带：“我不知道，你为什么不过一会再问我？”  
迈耶认为这个答案其实还不错。

Fin.


End file.
